Rainbow
by Neulra
Summary: Hanya sedikit nostalgia tentang pelangi. EXO, SuLay. Suho/Lay . Don't like? Don't Read!


**Rainbow**

**Author**: Neulra

**_Rate_**: T

**_Genre_**: _Romance_/_Friendship_

**_Pairing_**: Suho **x** Lay _a_._k_._a_ SuLay

**_Disclaimer_**: EXO **terikat kontrak dengan _agency_ mereka, SM _Entertaiment._ **Saya, Neulra, sebagai author, hanya mempergunakan mereka sebagai tokoh dalam fanfiksi saya.

**_Warning_**: _A__lternate universe, un-beta, 2nd person p.o.v _(Joonmyun'_s view_)_, typo,_ antara _boys love _dan_ genderswitch (well, _terserah kalian sih sebenernya mau nganggepnya ap_a /slap/)_

_un-italic: 25y.o!_Suho_ and _Lay_. _Mereka udah nikah disini OuO

_italic: 15y.o_!Suho _and_ Lay. Masa remaja mereka eue /whut/

**.**

Rintik-rintik hujan turun dengan indahnya menghiasi jendela rumahmu. Membuatmu mukamu menjadi semendung awan di atas sana.

Kau berhenti menaruh penamu, berhenti menulis naskah sejenak. Menghela napas, kecewa, karena hari ini kau berencana mengajak dia untuk jalan-jalan. Sayangnya, hari ini cuaca langit sedang tidak berpihak kepadamu.

Tapi kemudian kau tersenyum karena menyadari sesuatu. Jika sekarang hujan...

'Tik, tik, tik,'

Berarti nanti pelangi juga akan datang, 'kan?

_Bel pertanda sekolah telah usai berdering, membuat murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang langsung pulang, ada yang makan terlebih dahulu di kantin, dan lain-lain. Tapi tidak denganmu. Bukannya langsung pulang, kau malah memilih untuk berdiam diri seraya menulis._

_Kau membetulkan letak kacamamatamu, melihat susunan-susunan paragraf yang telah kau buat. Lalu kau tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya._

_"Sedang apa kau disini?"_

_Kau menoleh, terkejut mendapati dia yang sedang berjalan ke arahmu._

_"Sedang menulis," kau tersenyum. "Kau sendiri?"_

_"Hanya sedang melihat sekeliling saja." Dia melemparkan tasnya ke arah bangku disebelahmu._

_"Masih belum hafal dengan daerah-daerah di sekolah ini, Yixing-_ah_?" kau bertanya seraya melihat kertas yang tadi telah kau nodai dengan segala imajinasimu._

_"Yah... Kau tahu sendiri kan, aku ini, kurang lancar membaca _hangeul_," dia duduk di sebelahmu. "Makanya aku berakhir di sini, karena ini hanyalah satu-satunya ruangan yang kutahu selain kelasku."_

_"Astaga!" matamu membelo, "Semudah itukah kau lupa dengan petunjuk yang aku berikan, Zhang Yixing?"_

_"Ish, Kim Joonmyun! Aku bukannnya lupa, tapi hanya tidak hafal!" dia memanyunkan bibirnya, "Lagian sih, kau mengasih denahnya dengan _hangeul!_ Bagaimana aku mau hafal coba?"_

_"Tidak ada yang pakai hanja, sayang. Ini sekolah yang berdiri di Mokpo, bukan Shanghai atau pun Beijing." Kau memutar bola matamu, tanpa menyadari ada rona merah diwajahnya._

_"Terserah," dia mendengus kesal._

_"Jangan ngambek~" kau terkekeh. "Kalau misalnya kau masih belum hafal, lebih baik kita lakukan tur keliling sekolah. Lagipula, pasti kau tidak akan pulang sekolah sekarang, 'kan?"_

_"Tur? Bukan ide yang buruk," dia melihat ke arah jendela—mendapati kenyataan bahwa hujan sebentar lagi akan reda. "Pulang? Aku sedang tidak ingin pulang, bosan dirumah, hehehe."_

'Tok, tok, tok,'

"Myunie~ Boleh aku masuk?"

"Ah, kau, Yixingie? Tentu saja boleh!"

_"Baguslah, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu," kau mengunci pandangan matanya. "Sesuatu yang sangat penting."_

_"Aku penasaran," dia tersenyum. "Amat sangat penasaran."_

_"Mau aku sampaikan disini?" kau menyeringai; menantangnya._

'CKLEK'

"Aku membawakan teh untukmu," dia mendesah panjang. "Tolong diminum, ya."

"Terima kasih," kau tersenyum. "Pasti teh buatanmu enak sekali, seperti biasanya."

"Iya, iya," dia tersenyum balik, lalu memposisikan dirinya duduk disebelahmu, mengintip sedikit naskah yang kau buat. "Boleh aku membacanya?"

_Dan jawaban yang kau daptkan hanyalah sebuah anggukan kecil._

_"Zhang Yixing, dengarkan ini baik-baik, aku..."_

_Jeda sejenak sebelum kau menghela napas panjang._

"Tidak, tidak. Naskah ini belum selesai," kau menggeleng. "Jika sudah selesai, aku janji kok, kau akan jadi orang pertama yang melihatnya!"

"Janji?" dia mengancungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Menurutmu ini konyol, tapi kau tetap saja balas mengancungkan kelingkingmu seraya terkekeh, "Tentu!"

_"Kau..." dia mengernyit, kebingungan sekaligus penasaran, "kenapa?"_

_"Mencintaimu. Amat sangat mencintaimu, Yixing-_ah._"_

_Tidak ada jawaban, yang ada hanyalah keheningan. Dan kau pun menghancurkan keheningan itu._

_"Kau tidak perlu membalasnya, aku hanya ingin menyatakn perasaanku saja, kok. Lagipula__—"_

_"Tidak!" dia memotong perkataanmu seraya memandang lrih. "Jangan sok tahu! Aku juga mencintaimu..."_

"Ada pelangi."

"Eh? Serius?"

"Lihat itu, Yixingie!"

_Kau terdiam, menatapnya tidak percaya._

_"Kau serius?"_

_"Iya!" dia mengangguk, "Aku menyukaimu dari pertama kali kita bertemu, Tuan Lelet!"_

_Kau tersenyum senang pertanyataannya, tapi kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Tuan Lelet? Siapa yang kau bilang Tuan Lelet, Nona pelupa?"_

"Indah sekali, Myunie," dia terkekeh. "Aku jadi ingat masa muda kita dulu."

"Saat aku menyatakan perasaanku dibawah pelangi?" kau bertanya dengan nada menggoda, membuat pipnya merona hebat.

_"Terserah lah!" dia berbalik, membelakangimu._

_"Jangan ngambek," kau memegang pundaknya. "Lihat diluar jendela ada apa!"_

_"Memangnya ada ap—" dia menoleh, dan terkejut ketika melihat ada sebuah pelangi terlintas dengan eloknya, "Wah! Pelangi!"_

"Kau tidak berubah ya," dia menyikut perutmu, "masih suka menggodaku."

"Kewajiban sebagai seorang suami," kau menyeringai, "Tapi walaupun aku suka menggodamu, kau mencintaiku, 'kan?"

_"Indah bukan?" kau mengalungkan tanganmu dipinggangnya._

_"Ya," dia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahumu, "sangat indah."_

"Benar, aku... mencintaimu," dia mengangguk seraya tersenyum malu, "amat sangat mencintaimu."

_Kau mengecup pucuk kepalanya, "Aku mencintaimu."_

_Dia tidak menjawab—tapi kau tahu apa yang akan ia katakan._

_Karena tanpa kata-kata pun kalian bisa saling mengerti. _

Kau mengecup bibirnya, sebuah kecupan kecil—tapi terasa hangat dan bisa menimbulkan rona merah dipipinya, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

**END**

******author's note:  
**di _re-write_, karena saya gak nyaman dengan alur cerita yang sebelumnya hehehe OuO


End file.
